


Para conseguir você...

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>Kuroro</s> Lúcifer tinha seus próprios planos, sua busca eterna pelo poder que o permitiria roubar o trono de Deus, tomar para si o mundo que devia pertencer aos mortais. Mesmo os acontecimentos mais estranhos ao redor dele podem resultar em uma ajuda para que conclua seus objetivos.<br/>Pseudo-continuação da fic "Redenção" da MistCountess, devidamente autorizada por ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primeira peça

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redenção](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075883) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



O anjo negro não gostava muito de sair de seus domínios, via todos os outros “senhores” como fúteis e presos em seus próprios egos para conseguirem diverti-lo de fato, além da paranoia e da mania de poder que muitos deles possuíam. As conversas invariavelmente caiam no mesmo assunto, corromper humanos. Isso era um assunto velho, batido e totalmente fora do âmbito do moreno, ele realmente não sentia nenhuma atração em corromper tais ínfimas e tolas criaturas. Era apenas fácil de mais. Por isso só mantinha contato com o seu grupo interior, demônios poderosos de diversos círculos e um senhor especialmente corruptor. Um dos poucos que entendia o seu ponto de vista, embora não conseguia nem de longe chegar perto do que pretendia realmente com suas ações.

Ele tinha planos maiores a serem alcançados, tinha um desejo por poder que apenas ele conseguia entender plenamente, embora isso se manifestasse um pouco com sua mania de roubar. O moreno gostava de roubar, retirar, possuir de outro, tudo isso lhe dava um prazer que chegava a ser maior do sexo; deixando-lhe com a sensação clara que podia fazer tudo o que quisesse. Até aquele momento, isso não havia sido realmente refutado. Tudo o que queria, ele roubava e pronto, mesmo quando lhe era dado por livre e espontânea vontade. Era por isso que costumava ser evitado por alguns, não que ele realmente se importasse com isso de fato. Quando menos imbecis tivesse em sua cola, melhor seria para os seus planos. Simples.

Fechou as assas negra assim que aterrissou no castelo do senhor que ainda mantinha certa “afeição”. Estas se transformam em um casaco tão negro como seus olhos, seus passos eram decididos e diretos, enquanto recebia os olhares dos habitantes do local. Podia perceber a luxuria, o temor emanando daquelas criaturas tolas; só não as destruías porque sabia perfeitamente bem o ciúme que o senhor delas possuía, apenas ele podia destruí-las e causar-lhe dor. O caído não podia dizer que não entendia esse tipo de sentimento, tinha o mesmo com os seus, embora nunca fosse admitir nada que tivesse realmente medo de alguém poderoso, talvez por isso fosse o que tinha menos servos. Novamente, ele não se importava nenhum pouco com isso.

No salão um pequeno incubus lhe esperava, o moreno não pode deixar de sorrir de forma um tanto quanto perversa ao ver aquela pequena criatura lhe encarando com luxuria. O medo se encontrava em terrível declínio, o que era um pouco decepcionante, mas abria um mundo de leque para o moreno se divertir com o menino. Quem sabe, pudesse brincar um pouco com a mente dele, revelar algumas coisas que o caído sabia sobre a sua linhagem? Bom, isso era algo que poderia ver com Hisoka depois, afinal nunca se estar tão fundo que não pudesse cair ainda mais. O homem era especialista nisso.

\- Meu senhor não te espera, espera?

\- Não, mas você irá avisá-lo que estou aqui.

Percebeu por um minuto percebeu a ira inflamar-se por detrás daqueles olhos azuis, sua energia mudou levemente antes de voltar a se acalmar. Seus olhos negros demonstravam leve divertimento, embora sua expressão ainda fosse à mesma: era como se estivesse olhando para um pedaço de pano. Aquele caído não teria forças para acertá-lo nem mesmo se fosse mais poderoso, ainda sim podia ver ali todo o potencial para um grandioso guerreiro no futuro. Claro, que talvez não fosse realmente o que Hisoka via apenas o ruivo entendia os seus pensamentos, ele tinha aprendido há muito tempo.

\- Ele esta ocupado agora.

\- Irei esperar.

\- Isso pode demorar.

\- Tenho a Eternidade para esperar.

Sem constranger-se de fato, o homem conjurou para si mesmo uma cadeira no local onde estava sentando no local enquanto em suas mãos um livro aparecia. Ler era um hobby. Uma das poucas coisas que ainda mantinha consegue mesmo depois de tanto tempo de queda, era a única coisa que lhe ligava com a pessoa que foi.

~†~

Seres eternos não medem tempo, ao menos não da forma como seres de vida curta o faz, assim para Kuroro o tempo passou de forma agradável e nem chegou a ficar entediado quando percebeu a energia de luxuria e escuridão se aproximar de modo arrogante. O homem levantou o rosto, retirando os olhos do livro que lia e depositou o chá que Killua tão amavelmente lhe trouxera em uma mesa ao seu lado. O móvel assim como a cadeira não estava ali antes e isso fez o ruivo sorrir de forma característica.

\- Eu saio para me alimentar e quando volto encontro um anjo caído com cara de bebe sentando no meio do meu salão. Se eu fosse diferente, diria que estava tentando tomar o meu domínio Kuroro.

\- Apesar de você possuir algumas perolas por aqui, Hisoka. Não é minha intenção roubá-lo, apesar de que seria tentador.

\- Acredito que está a muito na minha companhia, sou eu quem costuma procurar desafios cada vez maiores.

Um homem sorriu ao outro de maneiras diferentes, o ruivo mostrava sua luxuria e seu poder, o moreno a sua arrogância e sua ganância. Ambos se conheciam tempo o suficiente para entender exatamente o que os sorrisos significavam, eles não iriam hesitar em apunhalar-se pelas costas se isso fosse o melhor para os seus planos.

\- Mesmo parecendo muito confortável por aqui, acredito que ficara ainda mais na minha cama.

Sem falar mais nada o moreno elevou-se com firmeza e seguiu o incubus com sua calda a balançar de maneira serena até os aposentos. Essa era uma mania tão típica do demônio que o moreno nem se preocupou em olhar o local, já o conhecia bem e naquele momento não tinha nenhum interesse. Quem sabe depois de resolver o que viera resolver? Hisoka sempre lhe permitia testar algumas coisas em si caso obtivesse algum prazer no processo e Kuroro nunca desperdiçava uma chance de dar ao ruivo o que ele queria. Era o único momento de luxuria que se permitia ter.

O quarto não havia mudado nada desde a última vez em que estivera ali, embora pudesse dizer que havia algum tipo de energia ali. Flutuando bem acima de toda a escuridão e luxuria, de maneira estrangulada e sofrida, o moreno sorriu de maneira mais aberta e feral. Demonstrando um pouco do que seria contentamento, apesar de nunca sentir-se realmente pleno e satisfeito com nada. Apenas uma coisa lhe deixaria assim, por isso movia todas as peças nessa direção.

Sentou-se na cama logo depois do outro deitar-se nela, estava de bruços e moreno aproveitou a oportunidade para passar os dedos pela localidade como se acariciasse alguma espécie de gato, grande e potencialmente perigoso. A cauda chicoteava o ar de maneira calma e apreciativa, demonstrando que gostava, outra prova eram os músculos do homem se tencionando e relaxando pouco a pouco. Quando o homem voltou o seu olhar para o moreno, eles brilhavam como duas estrelas quentes, até mesmo o caído podia sentir o calor que aquela pele emanava tomando todo o frio para si. Aos poucos percebeu o ronronar dele, enquanto o mesmo sorria.

\- Você arrumou um novo brinquedo depois da ultima luta.

\- Você não perde nada não é?

\- A energia celestial deixa rastros que demoram a sumir, principalmente um que remete a um anjo realmente puro e que de alguma forma esteja resistindo à queda. Seres criados de luz são resistentes a nossa impureza, mesmo depois de perderem suas assas, ainda continuam se estrangulando até aceitar sua nova natureza. Posso julgar que esse brinquedo ainda não aceitou totalmente.

\- Como sempre Kuroro, você fala de mais.

O caído não havia parado as carícias mais entendia perfeitamente bem que o ruivo não era uma plateia ávida ao tinha a dizer, aparentemente ninguém era. Não que tal conhecimento lhe influenciasse a falar menos ou a parar de fala.

\- Não veio aqui só para isso não é mesmo?

\- Não, eu gostaria de pedir Killua emprestado.

Os olhos reluzentes do ruivo brilharam de maneira um pouco mais perspicaz do que até aquele momento, isso porque simplesmente era algo raro, para não dizer impossível o moreno pedir alguma coisa para alguém. Hisoka o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele poderia ter roubado o menor sem que ele sequer notasse que fora roubado, deixando o ruivo muito zangado e iniciando assim uma guerra, mas o ruivo pensou que houvesse mais coisas ali do que apenas o uso comum de um ser do mesmo tipo que ele. Kuroro não costumava pegar algo apenas pelo seu exterior, ele sempre tinha uma utilidade para o que tomava.

\- Ele é precioso de mais, acho que estou inclinado a não lhe dar isso.

\- Acredito então que precisa ser persuadido?

\- Como você faria isso?

O homem montou nas costas do ruivo com sua velocidade, embora estivesse lento o suficiente para o incubus escapasse caso isso fosse de sua vontade. Sua mão foi em direção aos cabelos dele, enquanto a outra descia em direção à base de sua cauda, onde ele sabia muito bem ser um dos pontos de maior prazer para o ruivo. Enquanto puxava a cabeça dele para trás e acariciava a cauda como se a masturba-se, sua cabeça desceu até o ouvido dele.

\- Que tal assim?

O ronronar indicava que estava no caminho certo, mas sabia muito bem que precisaria de bem mais do que isso se quisesse convencer o igual a dar o que queria. Então, ele iria dar. Seus lábios desceu a extensão do pescoço do homem mordendo o local no processo, seu dente penetrava na carne dele de maneira um pouco mais profunda do que o normal, fazendo o sangue do imortal escorrer para a língua dele. Era quente e cheio de luxuria, enquanto o moreno sorvia um pouco do local, não muito, poderia ser perigoso até mesmo para ele. Lambeu novamente, enquanto a mão da cauda percebia-se presa enquanto esta lhe encaminhava para um determinado local.

Não via motivos para ser gentil, na verdade não queria ser gentil, por isso acabou colocando três dos seus dedos diretamente. Sem lubrificação, por isso sentiu a resistência natural do local desacostumado com esse tipo de intrusão, embora o moreno soubesse muito bem que tal pensamento não podia ser ligado ao homem que estava em baixo de si. Começou a movimentá-los de forma rápida e forte, enquanto seus lábios agiam nos ombros dele agora novamente mordeu com força. Sua intenção era marcada, sabia muito bem que estaria curado dentro de pouco tempo. Se o conhecesse bem, já estaria com sua pele lisa antes de deixar o local. Realmente não se importava com isso.

Começou a descer pelo corpo do outro, até chegar ao local onde sua mão estava lambendo ali de maneira a penetrar sua língua. Novamente um gemido, dessa vez um pouco mais alta, sua velocidade aumentou deixando os seus dedos deslizarem de maneira completa pelo canal. Continuou as estocadas, sua mão sobressalente afastou as penas dele, enquanto a mesma se deslocava da base de seu sexo até o seu corpo duro, fechando o aperto conforme começasse a trabalhar no local com força sabendo que podia chegar até machucar, mas para o que tinha em mente para o outro isso era até mesmo mole.

Sentia o anel dele se contrair pouco antes do sexo dele esparramar a semente em sua mão, deixou o sexo livre para saboreá-lo. Pode ver os olhos deles brilhando como se gostasse do que visse.

\- Isso não chega a ser o suficiente para o que quer.

\- Eu sei disso, estou só começando.

Suas assas abriram-se em suas costas, suas assas negras deixaram o local ainda mais escuro do que normal. Suas unhas tornaram-se mais afiadas sua tatuagem estava vermelha como se fosse sangue, embora nada escorresse dali, apenas um brilho sobrenatural que deixava tudo ainda mais obscuro.

\- Há quanto tempo eu não via esse seu lado.

A cauda negra do homem deslizou com calma pela abertura, ouvindo um gemido oriundo do ruivo, isso era meio obvio. O que o homem era freio como gelo e conseguia transmitir isso para qualquer parte do seu corpo, agora era o órgão fino com a ponta arredondada com duas argolas de prata que reluziam ao brilho rubro. Suas mãos seguraram o ombro dele, cravando suas unhas no local enquanto mudava a posição do maior deixando-o de quatro. Sua cauda moveu-se até o sexo do luxurioso, enrolando ali de maneira hábil apertando tanto quanto fosse possível, antes de começar a movimentação.

Desceu suas garras usando usa força, arranhando a pele, deixando exposto um pouco daquele líquido negro que escorria pelos ferimentos de maneira lenta, porém continua. Novamente um gemido escapou do senhor da luxuria, que tinha poucas oportunidades para experimentar esse tipo de situação com demônios. Principalmente um como Kuroro, que ele sabia perfeitamente bem estar só começando com o que tinha em mente.

Kuroro segurou as mãos do outro, puxando-as para trás deixando-o de cara para o colchão, enquanto amarrava-as com uma espécie de elástico. Permitia certa mobilidade ao mesmo tempo em que as deixava firmemente unidas. Deslizou a mão pelas costas dele, segurando na cocha puxando-as cada uma para um lado, enquanto o corpo dele ia deslizando para baixo até que ficasse totalmente deitado, embora a parte de trás ficasse levemente erguida em sua direção. Isso porque estava sustentando-o com sua cauda.

A primeira pancada fora mais rápida do que forte, deixando apenas vermelho. O barulho fora alta, mas apenas barulho. A segunda mais forte, menos rápido. A seção continuou um após outro, aumentando a força, sem sair do mesmo lugar. Tal técnica servia para levar o submisso a sentir dor, sem contudo deixar de prepará-lo, embora estivesse indo devagar apenas porque estava gostando de vê-lo ansioso. Em dado momento a pancada fora dada com os dedos em forma de garra, trazendo consigo sangue e pele.

Kuroro sentiu novamente a semente de Hisoka se espalhar por sua cauda, já que a dor sempre parecia agradar o homem. Dessa vez desfez o aperto em redor do membro, deixando-o finalmente cair na cama, contudo sua posição era deveras desleixada e solta. Por isso, o homem uniu as pernas dele, prendendo-as da mesma forma. Deitou nas costas dele, fazendo o seu membro roçar perigosamente na abertura, sua calda e do homem se enrolaram uma com a outra. Calor e frio se contrastando naquele inferno.

A primeira chicotada lhe acertou de maneira seca, sua ponta redonda era mais forte do que se poderia supor, outras se sucederam exatamente no mesmo lugar. Em algum ponto havia passado do limite, mas ele era um demônio, isso não iria incomodá-lo por muito tempo de qualquer forma. Enquanto isso, as mãos dele foram exatamente para o quadril, puxando-o para cima sem interromper o trabalho com a cauda e a penetração aconteceu.

De alguma forma começou a se movimentar mesmo ritmo que lhe chicoteava, seu corpo trabalha duramente. Não podia negar que estava conseguindo prazer com aquilo, não conseguia dizer que senti-lo dentro de si era terrivelmente prazeroso, terrivelmente pecaminoso e nada era melhor do que o pecado. Sua unha fora cravada no ombro dele, enquanto o puxava para cima, em sua direção.

\- Eu quero o Killua.

\- Leve-o.


	2. Chapter 2

O caído levou a mão até o seu peito, onde momentos antes havia sido atingindo por uma barreira que mista de pecado e caridade, um sorriso raro apareceu em seu rosto como se aquilo foi a melhor coisa do mundo. No começo realmente havia ficado irritado, preferindo sair do local ao invés de arranjar briga com um tolo machucado e seus protetores particularmente fortes; contudo agora que estava sozinho em seu castelo de gelo, no meio de seus livros e dos seus servos, ele estava começando a racionalizar o que tinha visto e comprovado. Levando mais uma vez ao pensamento que estava certo no final das contas, que não era apenas um sonho de grandeza. Apesar de parecer extremamente difícil para se conseguir sozinho.

Caminhou por entre as estantes de livros e outras coisas que havia colecionado durante sua existência. Até parar em um pequeno pote de vidro, não muito maior do que um pote de picles ou maionese, onde uma energia azulada brilhava e se movimentava como se estivesse em pleno mar. Havia outras iguais aquelas, de cores e formatos diferentes, que continham a mesma coisa que essa e que serviriam todas para o mesmo propósito; embora tivesse que admitir para si mesmo que ainda não tinha conseguindo sincronizar direito. Pureza lhe era mais difícil de absorver do que corrupção, mas isso também estava dentro do esperado no final das contas. Como sempre, tudo fazia parte de um plano maior, de um mistério muito maior do que todos eles juntos. E mesmo odeiando-O com todo o seu ser, sabia perfeitamente bem que estava fazendo exatamente o plano Dele.

Voltou até o seu trono, que muito se assemelhava a uma escrivaninha humana, pegou o seu diário e molhou a pena em tinta branca. Com capricho começou a escrever com a língua que apenas os da sua espécie dominavam ou sabiam falar, havia muito que escrever e muito para ser atualizado. Em poucos dias, as coisas mudaram da água para o vinho.

 ~†~

_Eu saio do castelo de Hisoka trazendo comigo o seu pequeno protegido, que parece estar levemente amedrontado, embora seu rosto mantivesse impassível e isso fosse apenas notado pela emanação de energia. Tenho que admitir que o menino tenha brio em seu interior, ainda não havia virado um guerreiro por apenas uma questão de sorte, se tivesse caído nas mãos de outro, agora seria tão poderoso quanto qualquer senhor ou mais. Pergunto-me se ele é feito do mesmo material dos tipos dele, talvez fosse, talvez não isso não impedisse o que tinha que ser feito de qualquer forma. Não posso negar me divirto com isso._

_Obviamente o menino não tem o direito de entrar em minha residência, afinal não é um dos meus serviçais e muito menos um dos senhores, então tenho que segurá-lo para fazer a viagem. Sinto o corpo dele tenso contra o meu, embora nem tenha estado em minha verdadeira forma ainda, apenas mostrei minhas assas e nada mais. As vejo em torno de ambos e sussurro aos ouvidos dele para se segurar, não posso dizer que o medo dele não me alimenta, não posso dizer que isso não é divertido e muito menos que não irei aproveitar esse pedaço de carne que tenho em meus braços. Hisoka deveria ter pensado duas e exigido mais de mim por esse menino, bom ele irá volta inteiro, ou o máximo disso possível para o que lhe reserva o futuro. Não tão distante. Nenhum pouco distante._

_Posso perceber o interesse dele, vejo como olha para minhas estantes, para os meus livros, para as pessoas que pareciam trabalhar para deixá-los tudo no lugar. Sinto que esta absorvendo cada detalhe para depois relatar ao seu mestre, o que é exatamente o que espero que ele faça se conheço um pouco o ruivo digo que ele não irá prestar a menor atenção nisso e até achará tedioso. O homem é dado a um drama, mas não a grandeza, ele se contentava em destruir pessoas poderosas e não em assumir o lugar delas. O que sou extremamente grato, afinal seria um desperdício de pessoal ter que lutar para colocá-lo em seu lugar, mesmo sendo arrogante eu não sou cego e vejo o poder que ele possui. Embora me pergunte quem ganharia em um confronto franco e direto._

_Caminho na frente, sem dizer uma palavra, gesticula para que ele me siga. Sento-me ansioso, meus pensamentos passam de um para o outro em velocidade tal que me julgo capaz de explodir. Obviamente, nada disso é percebido pelo pequeno, nada disso é meramente passável pelo meu comportamento. Mesmo antes de cair, nem mesmo os anjos mais poderosos conseguir ler o que eu tinha em mente, o que eu tinha dentro de mim; um esforço necessário se quiser passar pelas forças do Todo Poderoso, embora fosse inútil, serviu ao menos para fazer aquelas aves de tolas por um tempo prazerosamente longo. Ao menos o menino está se encaminhando para um local reservado onde ninguém além de mim e aqueles que trago já entrou. Acredito que nem Hisoka o tenha feito antes. Não posso me impedir de sorri._

_O local é todo feito de um mármore escuro, negro que absorve a luz das velas negras. No meio dele há um circulo perfeito que brilha em diversos tons de roxo, em diversos símbolos desconhecidos pela maioria. Mando o menino retirar a roupa e ir para o meio dele, não digo palavras desnecessárias, porque é obvio que ele deveria sentir medo, que deveria ficar ansioso ele não sabe o que irá acontecer quando colocar o seu pé ali e não irá saber o como irá terminar. Apesar de tudo, devo dizer que estou excitado com isso, me sinto cada vez mais alimentado e até o final do ritual devo ter o bastante para os próximos mil anos ou mais. Eu devo mandar um presente para Hisoka para agradecer aos belos exemplares que ele mantinha. Bastardo sortudo._

_A energia do local muda quando o pequeno toca no centro do circulo, um sorriso obscuro molda o meu rosto enquanto eu sinto aquele prazer pecaminoso quando minhas assas se mostram. Sinto a mesma dor ecoar dentro de mim quando o meu símbolo ressoa e a luz vermelha toma conta do local, essa é a maldição de Deus o que me impede de entrar em seu reino de novo. Bobagem. Tudo um bando de merda, Deus é arrogante se acha que eu não vou driblar isso, se acha que não vou roubar cada um dos anjos até descobrir como acabar isso. Embora eu saiba que isso é o que Ele quer, não importa, não mais. Sou melhor do que isso e irei seguir enfrente em meu destino. Agora era tomar a energia daquele pequeno incubus que olha ao redor temeroso._

_Não consigo me conter, enquanto corto os meus pulsos para fazer o sangue negro rojar das minhas veias para o circulo começo a discorrer sobre a essência do bem e do mal, falo sobre me alimentar e da capacidade que adquirir de conseguir isso de qualquer pecado. Falo sobre a essência angelical e sobre como qualquer demônio vindo dos anjos ainda a tem, o menino parece fascinado – mesmo contra a vontade- suas perguntas são válidas e ávidas, novamente sinto certa tendência a não devolvê-lo ao ruivo. Mas ainda preciso da ajuda dele para os planos que virão, então só resta obsevar e aproveitar quanto eu posso. Quem sabe eu não posso criar o meu próprio com a essência roubada? Só deixo de fora uma coisa, a única coisa que realmente importa._

_Que eu roubei todo esse poder, que ele não me pertence de fato e que nunca irá pertencer. Não digo que sou uma casca oca que só sobrevive porque pegou e pegará a essência da própria escuridão para substituir a luz que perdi, ainda posso criá-la e manipulá-la, mas não faz mais parte do que sou não faz parte da minha constituição e só sou forte porque as Trevas são fortes e quando ela não quiser, ela poderá me destruir como se fosse um brinquedo. Isso me deixa irritado, tal fraqueza é imperdoável. Novamente sinto ódio pelos humanos, novamente os invejo imensamente, novamente percebo que só eles podem escolher de fato e eles devem esse fato a mim. A Mim. E nem recebo um obrigado. Por isso irei tomar para mim o mundo que eles julgam ser deles._

_Sinto que meus olhos ganharam tonalidade azulada quando o poder do ritual começa fluir em ondas por cima do menino, sinto a energia maligna se rasgando, ouço o grito de dor, o grito de prazer que sai daquela pequena boca quando as garras arranham a pele, penetram nos músculos e chegam até os órgãos só para então ir além e atingir seu espírito. O grito se torna ainda maior quando ela retorna, trazendo consigo uma luz azulada que luta desesperadamente. A essência angelical que reside por de baixo de toda a maldade, a essência da luz que irá me alimentar quando a hora chegar e servirá para outros propósitos, quando a hora chegar também. Com o tempo o menino iria ter a parcela roubada de volta, irá se regenerar, porque não é sombras sem luz e ele só é um demônio porque é um anjo. Acredito que ninguém nunca pensou nisso. Tolos. Eles são um bando de tolos._

_Percebeu que o corpo dele está no chão, não há sangue, não há tripas, não há absolutamente nada além das marcas de garras na pele dele. Retiro minha calça e fico nu, ainda com minha assas a mostra, eu amo as minhas assas negras como a noite, faço minha cauda ir até ele segurando pela cintura e trazendo-o para mim. O circulo está apagado e a única fonte de luz agora era a luz vermelha que emana da minha cruz, pergunto a ele se quer se alimentar, pergunto a ele se sente fome. A resposta é afirmativa, obviamente que era, ninguém passa por uma experiência dessa e sai impune, e sai como começou. Eu sorrio para o menino quando ouço e digo que irei alimentá-lo, seus olhos mostram incredulidade. Até ele beijar._

_Não precisava se concentrar para fazer isso, eu sou mestre em todas as artes que domino assim simplesmente deixei minha energia fluir de mim para ele, o corpo do incubus saberia o que fazer melhor do que sua mente. Isso me deixa excitado e antes mesmo que eu perceba meu corpo já estar por cima dele. Minhas mãos passeando por aquele corpo macio que o outro adotava, ele poderia ficar mais maduro caso quisesse, mas aparentemente ele não sabe disso. Será que Hisoka tem o prazer de manter os servos dele na ignorância quanto esse tipo de coisa? Bom, não cabe a eu julgar as atitudes do ruivo._

_Seguro as pernas dele e as separo, uso minha cauda para mantê-lo deitado daquele jeito levantando apenas sua cintura. Abaixo minha cabeça e começo a lamber o local, até mesmo ali minha energia está sendo sugado por ele, fico imaginando até que ponto o corpo de um incubus poderia sugar energia. Se for por todo o corpo mesmo, afinal ele não havia deixado Hisoka se alimentar dele, o senhor não precisava de mais poder do que ele já tinha. Não que estava importando naquele momento, o corpo dele era macia e quente, para um menino sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixar alguém excitado, mostrando claro que estava na casta certa._

_Viro-o colocando de quatro, a minha ereção está monstruosa quando me introduzo em sua carne sem qualquer tipo de cerimônia. Ainda sinto-o se alimentando de mim, como um sedento sorvendo água e me pergunto quando foi a ultima vez que o menino havia se alimentado de uma fonte como eu. Saborosa e pronta para dar o que ele precisasse. Talvez, nunca. O que o mantinha no lugar eram minha mãos em seu cabelo e em seu membro, minha cauda envolta de seu quadril, porque minha força não é poupada para dar-lhe o que ele precisava e para tirar dele o prazer que eu quero. Se o menino aguenta Hisoka, ele tem capacidade para me suportar também._

_Senti a semente dele esparramando-se em minha mão, na mesma hora que me esparramo dentro dele, mas não havia acabado ainda, faltava uma coisa. Eu o viro para cima, apoiando o corpo dele no chão, percebo seu olhar de êxtase e de curiosidade, eu apenas sorri a isso. Puxo-o para baixo de mim, minha mão mantêm a ereção dele em pé, desço sem qualquer problema. Senti-o em mim e percebo que ele está assustado, uma das minhas mãos foi até o rosto dele acariciando-o enquanto a outra segura em seu ombro enquanto começo a me movimentar. Novamente sou eu quem o mantêm no lugar, minha cavalgada é dura, severa e não é todo homem que conseguiria aguentá-lo. Por isso o menino me surpreendeu ao colocar a mão em minha cintura e guiar os movimentos._

_A essa atura a alimentação havia acabado, por isso o pequeno estava recebendo de mim apenas o prazer carnal, que recebia de seu mestre. Quando ele chegou novamente ao clímax, acabou falando o nome dele. Eu não me segurei e comecei a rir, simplesmente assim, eu ri porque era incrível demais como o ruivo havia penetrado no coração daquela criança e como ele ficaria ali para toda a eternidade. Incubus e suas regras. Não sei se me julgo sortudo ou não por não ter nada disso. Vejo que ele está dormindo e segurando-o com a minha cauda, o levo para fora onde vejo que Pakunoda está a minha espera, sorri a ela e peço para que o entregue para seu dono por direito. A mulher afirma com sua cabeça antes de sair com o garoto pendurado no ombro._

~†~

O homem fechou o diário, sentia que precisava descansar, dormir para recuperar o fôlego perdido da luta que travara sem necessidade. Colocou em seu devido lugar e levantou-se e caminhou até o seu quarto sentindo-se mais leve. 


	3. Chapter 3

Novamente estava com o seu diário, novamente sua mente quase não havia o deixado dormir, afinal faltava uma ultima peça para ser colocado no caderno. Uma peça que faltava ser contada para o seu fiel conselheiro, para o guardião dos seus pensamentos, mais um passo dado para tomar o Trono e Reinar. Embora isso possa ser considerado uma derrapagem em comparação ao todo resto, mas Lúcifer não se deixava enganar pelas Trevas, eles eram amantes a tempo de mais, se conheciam bem de mais para se deixar enganar por elas. O ladrão sabia bem mais do que isso, muito mais.

Como no dia anterior pegou a pena e molhou-a na tinta, obviamente apenas o demônio poderia ler daquelas palavras, ou alguém que obtivesse o sangue do dele de bom grado era por isso que gostava de caminhar no mundo humano. Eles eram particularmente criativos quando o assunto era proteger os seus interesses, muitos demônios que conhecia poderiam aprender com eles. Depositou a pena no papel e começou a escrever.

~†~

_Os olhos do homem a sua frente brilharam de maneira gananciosa, embora só isso traísse o seus pensamentos, só isso traísse a sua expressão em branco. Eu me pergunto com quem ele aprendeu isso, os outros que compartilham da mesma semente são tão claro como a água, fosse porque não tinham o que temer fosse porque não sabiam como esconder, ele contudo era uma exceção. Por um momento ou dois, fico tentado a penetrar naquela mente, a invadir os pensamentos dele só para descobrir o que se passava ali, mas eu freio. Apesar das aparências o demônio da loucura e da gula não era alguém a ser subestimado, assim como nenhum outro senhor de circulo. Embora esse fosse especial, por não ter um padrão certo de atitude._

_Ainda sim provoco a vontade dele, provoco o quanto estar disposto a obter o que quer. Afinal ir para o paraíso não era algo fácil a ser feito, nem mesmo para o poder que eu tenho em minhas mãos, principalmente pelo homem ser tão corrompido quanto qualquer outro senhor de circulo. Vejo-o se aproximando e não me esquivo, não saio do lugar e apenas fito aqueles olhos negros tão parecidos com os meus, tão inexpressivo, tão impassível que chego a pensar que somos feitos da mesma matéria. Se não estivesse lá e acompanhado a criação de muitos, eu acreditaria que sim. A mão de toca na minha, puxando-me em sua direção, o sussurro é baixo e sincero._

_“Se mostre”_

_Aquilo foram uma ordem, um pedido e uma forma de suborno ao mesmo tempo. Um frio percorre a minha espinha, se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse lhe provocando daquele jeito teria virado as costas e ido embora. Mas era Illumi, a loucura e a gula dele eram tão grandes que eu não pode fazer nada além de acatar, para ser sincero comigo mesmo, estava querendo fazer isso tanto quanto o homem a minha frente estava demonstrando que queria. Não que tivesse mais indicações do que o pedido, não que eu me precisasse mais do que isso para ir enfrente. Para mostrar em toda a minha pompa e pose._

_Primeiro são minhas assas, elas se quebram e torcem fazendo estalidos, um gemido sai de minha boca, algo que mistura prazer e dor em igual intensidade. Penas, tornam-se escamas lisas e fluidas reluzindo na luz refletida do castelo de gelo. Meus braços e pernas se tornam um só com o meu corpo, que se alisa e arredonda até parecer com uma cobra, minha cabeça segue o mesmo caminho.  Ficando triangular e proporcional. Sei que mito um brilho esverdeado, enquanto minha cruz brilha ainda mais intensamente, se for possível o prazer e a dor parece consumir por inteiro nessa forma quase não consigo manter minha racionalidade, embora meus instintos de maldade e corrupção sejamos ainda maiores._

_Não tenho sexo nessa forma, não sou macho ou fêmea, mas um hibrido de ambos incapaz de ir além com a minha procriação. Sento a energia do senhor me chamando, clamando para que eu o devore de uma forma que só eu posso fazer algo que apenas o moreno havia presenciado. Eu não acredito que ninguém conseguisse conter a loucura que isso resultaria, não acredito que ninguém além dele queira isso. Não me importa uma pessoa só é o suficiente para mim. Desde que resista até o final, apenas um é o suficiente. Ponho minha linha para fora, alisando o rosto impassível do homem, ambos os lados ao mesmo tempo devido à bifurcação. As Trevas circulam as penas deles, enquanto sobem pelo local._

_Eu sinto tudo isso, eu sinto como se fosse minha própria cauda, mão e pé; como se fosse uma parte do meu corpo. Enquanto minha língua passeia por seu corpo, as gaivinas de Trevas são arranhando a pele dele, talhando a sua carne e se embebedando de seu sangue. A loucura dele me atinge rapidamente, fazendo minha mente ficar tonta e todo o local tornar a rodar. Sinto-me no Éden enganando a Eva, sinto-me surrando aos ouvidos de Cain para matar o seu irmão, sinto-me trepando com Hitler enquanto lhe digo os segredos da guerra, sinto-me possuindo o homem que se jogou nas torres gêmeas e sinto-me em cada pequena contravenção feita pelo ser humano ao longo de sua existência._

_A loucura apenas me excita mais, enquanto as minhas Trevas invadem aquele homem impassível, arrancando dele um suspiro de prazer. Seria o máximo que sairia daquela boca. Mas estou alimentando por Killua, estou alimentando pela mesma energia que o criou e preciso de mais do que um suspiro, preciso de mais do que apenas Trevas. Manipulo a minha formação, posso transmutar minha carne ao meu bel prazer, posso moldá-la como argila e deixá-la apta ao meu próprio desejo. Ainda sou uma serpente, ainda sou um dragão, mas agora algo se destaca em meu corpo, algo tão grande quanto aquele corpo poderia ter e por um segundo quis ir assim mesmo para cima do moreno e isso seria inconcebível. Mesmo assim deito-me nas costas dele, apenas uma pena parte do meu corpo é claro._

_O feitiço sai dos meus lábios reptilianos como um sussurro, baixo constante e suave. As Trevas trabalham em seu corpo criando as runas necessárias, ferindo-o para fazer o seu sangue escorrer. Sentindo minha carne dentro na dele, movimento-me ao redor dele, penetrando-o fundo em sua carne tenra. Em seu corpo apertado tão desacostumado a isso, seus suspiros tornaram-se gemidos e mesmo assim o rosto dele estava inexpressivo, mesmo não querendo fico admirado com o controle dele. Fico imaginando o que seria necessário para ver alguma mudança ali, mas no momento apenas sigo o que a loucura e o êxtase me mandam fazer e isso é o suficiente para mim._

_Quando percebo, minha energia está de volta e estou de volta ao meu corpo habitual, o moreno está na minha frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas sinto a energia dele vibrando de maneira pura e continua. Não duraria para sempre, não duraria mais do que um ou dois dias, mas se o homem fosse esperto seria mais do que o suficiente para resolver o que quer que tenha para resolver. Abro minha boca para perguntar algo, mas minha voz mal chega a sair, quando percebo que Pakunoda entra apressada na minha sala, seu rosto demonstrava leve temor e diz que estamos sobre ataque._

_Estou fraco ainda, não tinha energia o suficiente para um luta muito duradoura, por isso caminho até minha biblioteca pegando uma arma. Era apenas uma espada, simples e comum, mas trabalhada por tantos séculos e milênios que poderia matar um anjo com apenas um toque. Isso seria o suficiente para assustá-los, caso nenhum arcanjo ou demônio fizesse uma besteira, mas como sempre foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Ao chegar ao local da luta, eu pude ver Hisoka lutando contra mais ou menos dez dos anjos enquanto os outros senhores cuidavam dos seus. Balanço a cabeça antes de erguer a espada e começar a golpear. Não veja exatamente quantos matos, mas é o suficiente para fazer os que restaram fugir. Por sorte, nenhum arcanjo havia vindo._

Caminho _até o ruivo e coloco-o no ombro indo em direção ao seu castelo._

~†~

O moreno tornou a fechar o livro, sorrindo de maneira um tanto maquiavélica, ele tinha aprendido tanto naqueles últimos dias. E iria aprender mais e mais, bastava ficar perto de Hisoka e acompanhar o desenvolvimento dos novos brinquedos dele. Sentia-se pleno e com desejo, logo logo teria o suficiente para enfrentar o rei. 


End file.
